Distrust leads to harsh consequences
by Alando
Summary: A harsh life lesson for a Pikachu as he learns just how much trust is required when peoples lives are on the line. Set in PMD: EoS universe. Rated T just to be safe.


Ok so this was something that popped into my head yesterday while playing Explorers of Sky. I had an urge to write my veiws of what could have happened had the Hero and Partner Pokemon not acted upon the Hero's vision of Azurill in danger. Please don't kill me if you don't like it much. This is one of my longer pieces and my third story here. Constuctive criticism is welcome.

And a disclaimer I own nothing in this story except the story itself! (And the names I guess but who cares about that?)

Now that thats done. Hope you guys enjoy this piece and see ya later!  
_

I sighed again. Today was going to slow for my liking. Bidoof, one of the apprentices at the legendary Wigglytuff explorer guild, and Sandra, the Eevee who had invited me to form an exploration team with her, had shown me the sights of Treasure Town. Though it was very impressive, I was also quite bored. I mean, sure, Treasure Town was an awesome place. But as the name suggests an exploration team should be out exploring.

"Something wrong?" I sharply turned to see Sandra staring at me. "Nah sorry I was spacing out for a sec there" I replied sheepishly. "Get your head screwed back on Tyler" She giggled slightly "Yeah, yeah." I couldn't help but smile at her. "Well that's about all there is to it. Yup ok then I'll be back at the guild and we'll decide the outlaw you'll take down 'kay?" FINALLY.

"Ok Bidoof, see you back there" I stared questioningly at Sandra "Huhn? Your not coming back?" Bidoof also looked confused. "We're gonna check the Keckleon brothers shop" Sandra exclaimed. "Oh, ok then see you back at the guild!" And with that Bidoof left.

The two of us made our way quickly to the Kecleon brothers shop. "Welcome to the Kecleon shop!" The green Kecleon almost sung "How may we help you?" Sandra looked around the shops wares. "Hmmmmm... we'll take an apple please" Kecleon beamed at us. "That'll be 25 Poke please" He said with a smile. I payed the money and we placed the apple away for use later.

Then a small voice called out "Misters Kecleon!" We all turned around and watched a small Marill and an equally small Azurill walk towards the shop. The green Kecleon smiled "Ah little Marill and Azurill!" He said happily "Welcome my young friends!" The Azurill smiled "Hello. May we please buy an apple?" Kecleon once again smiled " Oh, most certainly!" He cried in joy.

The Marill looked relieved. "Thank you Misters Kecleon!" He exclaimed happily. Something about these two made me smile. Kecleon replied "No, thank you, my young friends! You are to be admired!" Me and Sandra were clearly confused. Kecleon explained to use those children were brothers and that their mother had fallen ill recently so they came to do the shopping for her while she was under the weather. I found it remarkable that they were so young yet could take charge so well.

"Their mother must be proud of them" I said with a smile. Not long after that the two boys dashed towards us agian shouting for Kecleon. Kecleon looked at them in confusion. "Oh? What's the hurry? What makes you return in such a rush?" Kecleon asked. Azurill answered quickly "There was another apple! Marill joined in "We didn't pay for this many sir." Kecleon then smiled "Oh yes... That, young friends, is a gift from me and my brother. Please, share it among yourselves and do enjoy." He replied. Marill was shocked "Really?" Azurill was beaming happily "Yay! Thank you, Mr. Kecleon and !" He shouted. Again I couldn't help but smile.

Kecleon was looking bashful "Oh, not to worry, my friends. Do take care on your way home." He said with a smile gracing his features. As the two began to walk home, Azurill tripped over a small stone. He yelped as one of the apples bounced to my feet. I gently picked it up and dusted it off before holding it out to him "Here you go" I said gently. Azurill began to apologize "S-sorry for bothering you. Thank you so much" He said hurridly. "I'd have to be heartless not to help, think nothing of it" I said as I handed him his apple back.

And that's when it hit me. I clutched one hand to my head 'What the...?' I began to feel and almost nauseating dizzyness. Wave after wave of this feeling hit me. 'What's happening to me?' I thought as a final wave hit me I blacked out. I saw a white light flash before my eyes and heard a scream for help."H-h-h HELP!" My eyes burst open to see both Kecleon brothers, Azurill, and Sandra leaning over me.

"Tyler! Are you ok?" Sandra seemed really worried. "My lord! What happened to you young man?" The purple Kecleon asked "H-hey? Are you ok mister?" Azurill asked "Awww man... that was some major dizzyness" I groaned before remembering what I had heard. 'Theres no doubt about it' I thought to myself 'That scream for help came from Azurill!' "Ummmm... Tyler are you feeling ok?" Sandra asked in a worried tone. "Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm perfectly fine! See?" I jumped to my feet to emphasize my point. "Well, ok, if you say so." Sandra did not seem convinced. "Hey! Azurill what's taking you so long! Let's go home!" Marill's voice called out. "Oh! Ok Marill! I'll see you guys later I hope!" Azurill giggled as he left. Sandra smiled "Awwwwwww, they are so cute!" She squealed. "Oh thats right! Bidoof's waiting for us! We gotta go, goodbye sirs!" I shouted as I took off. I heard Sandra's shouts from a good distance away "Hey! Don't take off like that!" She shouted at me.

I soon ground to a halt. "Hey, look" Sandra said as she caught up. Marill and Azurill were talking to a Drowzee. "Really! Thank you Mister Drowzee!" Marill exclaimed. Drowzee looked bashfully at them while scratching his head "Please! It's nothing." He smiled. Azurill then noticed us "Hey!" He called to us "Hi again Azurill!" Sandra smiled as we approached. "Whats goin' on?" I asked Marill began to explain how an precious item that belonged to them was lost some time ago. He and his brother had searched everywhere for it but had no luck. Apparantly Drowzee had seen their lost item somewhere and had offered to help them search for it.

"Awwwwww, thats so sweet of you" Sandra said to Drowzee. I dunno why but something about this guy was getting me agitated. Drowzee blushed at Sandra's comment and I felt cold rage build up. What's wrong with me? "Please! I'd have be a cold hearted monster to ignore these children in need! I simply can't turn a blind eye" He seemed sincere but there was still that nagging feeling of distrust. "Now let us be on our way children!" Drowzee exclaimed. "Yay!" The brothers exclaimed in happiness. The three of them began to leave but Drowzee bumped into me. "Whoops! Please excuse my clumsiness." He said before leaving.

I gripped my head again. 'Not now...' I groaned mentally. "What a sweet guy." I heard Sandra say "With so many bad Pokemon around, good deeds are few and far between" Another crippling wave of dizzyness hit me. "Huh? Tyler, are you ok?" Sandra was worried, hell, I was worried. Finally I blacked out again. That blinding white light again...

This time I saw Drowzee and Azurill stood atop what looked like a mountain. Drowzee snarled "If you keep being difficult, it'll mean big trouble for you!" I could see the terror clear in Azurill's eyes. "H-h-h...HELP!" That scream from before! Before the vision ended I knew one thing for sure. Azurill was in grave danger!

"-Ler. Tyler! Tyler wake up please!" I shot bolt up-right. I could hear whispers "That Pikachu fainted for no reason at all" "He's weird!" But I didn't care. "Sandra! Azurill is in danger!" I exclaimed Sandra just looked at me like I was a freak, to tell the truth it really hurt. "Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked me. "When I blacked out those two times! Dammit why didn't I see it before!" I scolded myself "Calm down" Sandra said "Tell me whats wrong!" "IT'S DROWZEE!" I bellowed "HE'S GONNA HURT AZURILL!" By now everyone had stopped and stared at me but I didn't care. Azurill's well being was far more important then my social life.

Sandra burst into laughter. "I think you've gone a little nuts" She giggled. She didn't believe me. My own partner couldn't trust my word. Icy hatred began to build up in me. "Come on lets head back to the guild and get a mission.

We ended up fighting a extremely weak Shellos. It was easy and we celebrated afterwards. But my mind was still on Drowzee and Azurill. What happened there? I'd get my answer soon enough.

The next day I took a stroll through Treasure Town. Just to make sure I knew everything and pick up some things from the store. When I arrived, the store was shutting. "Huh?" I asked "Shutting for the day already sirs?" I asked. When Kecleon looked up my blood ran cold. He was in tears, as was his brother. "O-oh... young man I'm sorry but today we have other things to attend to" He snuffled. "Whats wrong?" I asked, fearing I already knew the answer. "D-do you remember yesterday? Those two delightful brothers?" Now my heart was close to stopping from pure fear. "We just recieved word that... that-" The green Kecleon could go no further as he broke down into tears. The purple Kecleon had to take over "We recieved word that... Azurill has been involved in a terrible accident and has not survived."

I froze. I litterally froze. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breath. I could do nothing but hold back the tears at what I had just been told. When I gained enough courage to finally speak I simply asked. "Who did it?" That icy rage was back and this time I could not hold it back. "They say a Drowzee was seen walking away with the brothers." A cold fear entered my heart, and the vision I saw played again. And again. And again.

"Marill fought valliantly to protect his brother, but was also hurt badly" The purple Kecleon explained. "He is recovering in hospital, oh I dread to think how he will take the news. However these are still early days and there is a chance Marill will not wake up from his coma." There was only one emotion pumping through me at that moment. Hate. Pure at Sandra for not believeing me, hate at myself for believeing it was a dream. And most of all, hate at that god-damn fucking Drowzee who had killed one brother and harmed the other. " We must be going now..." The purple Kecleon said. "Oh. Don't let me keep you. And... tell their mother... I'm so very sorry."

I returned to the guild. I stormed past the other apprentices. I marched past Chatot, who was yelling for me to tell him what I was doing. I made my way past Sandra, never giving her a look. I layed down on my bed and curled up. Unshed tears of sorrow freely falling from my face.

"Tyler?" A soft voice called. I glared at its owner, still crying. "What do you want Sandra?" My voice was cold, emotionless. "Why are you crying?" She whispered. "Remember yesterday. Hmmm? When I told you Drowzee was planning to hurt Azurill? What was your response?" I asked coldly. "What does that have to do with-" I cut her off "ANSWER ME!" I bellowed Sandra was visably shaking. It's not like I cared. "I laughed and said you'd gone nuts" She answered. "I've just been into Treasure Town. I was heading to pick up some supplies for our next adventure" I said in my broken shell of a voice. "I have just been informed by the Kecleon brothers, who might I add have shut their shop early for something. That Marill and Azurill were found injured in a Mystery Dungeon, more specifically, Mount Bristle. Where MY vision took place." Sandra's eyes we wide in terror. "And as MY vision showed, Azurill was attacked viciously. Marill tried to protect his brother and was hurt aswell. The Kecleon brothers are heading to Azurill's funeral as we speak." Sandra's eyes were swelling up now. "But, as you said Sandra, I'm just going nuts. Azurill is dead and his brother in a critical condition, but I'm just going nuts. Well let me tell you! Had we acted when we had the chance that young boy would still be alive!" I roared "Tyler..." "Its our fault Sandra! His blood is on our hands and we can never wipe that clean! Don't you see? Because you wouldn't believe me, an innocent child has suffered and his mother is destroyed. There is no guarantee that Marill will survive either."

Sandra was now in tears. "Sandra... consider Team Blade oficially ended" The girls head shot up to stare at me in dis-belief "W-what?" She asked in fear. "I cannot continue this team if my partner cannot believe what I tell her." Sandra rushed over to me and hugged me tight "NO!" She screamed "NO YOU CAN'T!" This suprised me. I was not expecting this kind of reaction. "Please... please don't leave me..." Sandra begged. "I'm sorry" With that, I pried the girl off of me and walked out of the guild forever. I don't know where I will go from here. But I know I can never, ever make amends for what has happened to Azurill. I can never look back. I can never go back. My time as an explorer has ended. For good. 


End file.
